Fiona's Tails
by 1914 guy
Summary: Tails return home after a hard day of work. But where he got home he was knocked out by someone him knew. When he woke up he discovers shocking about him. Warning yuri


Fiona's Tails

Tails Returned home After a Long day of work. He put he's bag on the Floor and walked to he's Bedroom.

"What an Exhausting day. First sonic eat my Lunch, Knuckles Wrecked he workshop and big Destroyed my Plane because he Thought he's Bloody Frog was There!" Said Tails as he was Exhausted.

he Entered he's room he Immediately threw himself on the bed and with that he Went to sleep. A few Minutes Later as he was Still asleep. A Female fox Hiding in the shadow came out. The fox look at Tails with Cunning smile.

" oh you'll do Perfectly" said the Mysterious fox.

Tails Opens he's eyes and Discovered that he was not in he's bed or in he's room. He got up and looked Around the room he was in. But When he looked down he was Shocked for what he Found.

" oh my god!" Said Tails

He Found that he now has Breasts. He Quickly looked Around and Found a mirror on the wall. He Ran to the mirror to see what Happened to him. He looked in to the mirror and Discovered not only he has Breasts but he's male Region is Gone. In its Place were Female parts and he/she now have a Female Figure.

" oh g" said Tails but he stop Him/herself because he's/her voice has Change.

When he/she looks Closer he/she Founded that he/she is now Taller and was now Older like 18.

" god... What has Happened to me. I am... I am a... A girl." Said Tails.

" a lovely and sexy girl." Said a Mysterious voice Behind Tails.

Tails looked Behind him/her and saw a red fox Wearing black shirt, Smiling.

" Fiona! What are you doing here?!" Said Tails.

" well I Live here you see." Said Fiona.

" ok... Then... why am I here?!... Did... Did you do THAT to me!" Said Tails.

" Well." Said Fiona as she walked over to Tails. " you see my Boyfriend Scourge have an Unfortunate accident. So I am looking for someone new now." Said Fiona as she stop and put a hand on Tails's cheek.

" so that w. Wait! what do Mean Unfortunate accident?" Said Tails as she pull Fiona's hand away.

" well... Let's say... Bad steak." Said Fiona as she Moves her face Closer to Tails.

" oh god... Wait... Did... Did you do all this to me?" Said Tails.

Fiona Closed her eyes and Smile for an Answer.

" how?" Said Tails.

" a few nights ago I Went to your workshop and BORROWED that Ray gun that Changes Gender and The rest... Well... That." Said Fiona.

"The Ray gun that I made for rouge? Well she only had it for a weed and then she give it back to me." Said Tails.

" The very same... So what do you think of your new body?" Said Fiona as she Moved back from Tails.

" I can Understand the age Change. But why am I a girl then?!" Said Tails.

" like I said... I am looking for someone new. I like you but you were not my Type. But Since Scourge is Gone and Using that Ray gun. You are now my Type." Said Fiona.

" but that Doesn't make any." Said Tails but was cut off When Quickly moved closer to Tails and kissed him/her on Lips. Tails was Shocked by the kiss but then he/she pulled Fiona away.

" Get away from me!" Said Tails in Anger " now Change me back!"

" oh I would but I can't. You see I Unfortunately Broken it." Said Fiona with a Smile.

" so what I can always make another one." Said Tails as he/she Close him/her eyes and Turned around Facing the wall.

" oh really... And what makes you think that going to Happen." Said Fiona as she walked Behind Tails. Then Sneakily put something On him/her neck.

" hey!" Said Tails as he/she move away from the wall and Fiona. " what is this! Take it off!" The something was a Black leather Collar.

" no." Said Fiona.

Tails was Trying to take the Collar off. Then Fiona Snapped her fingers and Suddenly Tails shop what he/she was doing and Stood to intention. He/she was now In a trance

" now Tails You are under my command. Your name will be Tailsko the fox and you are a girl. You always be a girl and have no Memory of be a boy. You will do Everything I say. EVERYTHING. you will call me Mistress and you are my love slave. Now When you Snap out of your trance. You will do Everything what I just say ok." Said Fiona as she put a hand on Tails's cheek.

Tails nodded.

" good my Tailsko." Said Fiona then she kissed Tails on the Lips and with that Tails awoke from the trance.

" oh my Head... What happened?" Said Tails as he/she awoke from the trance.

" well you Bumped your head so You Nearly fell .But I Managed to catch you." Said Fiona.

" Thank you Mistress." Said Tails

" now just to check are if your head is ok. What is your name?" Said Fiona.

" Tailsko the fox." Said Tailsko.

" and who am I?" Said Fiona.

" you are my Mistress Fiona." Said Tailsko.

" Finally who are you to me?" Said Fiona.

" I am your love slave Mistress." Said Tailsko.

Then Fiona Close eyes and Smiled " good then Everything is okay. Now you and I are going to my room and having some Alone time." Said Fiona as she Gives a kiss on Tailsko's Lips.

" yes Mistress." Said Tailsko as she takes Fiona's hand and

then both walked out of the room and they When in Fiona's room. Where they made love all night Long. And that was it Tails was no More but In its place was a Yellow Female fox Which was now the love slave of Fiona the fox for The rest of her life.

The end.


End file.
